Unexpected Events
by JaRadiciulous
Summary: Well... Troy and Gabriella hate each other's guts, and to top it off, thier friends are dating each other... what happens when some "Unexpected Events" overcome their hatred and make them fall for one another?
1. Sunrise to a new day

Under The Surface…

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter One: Sunrise To A New Day…**

**Okay, I am co-writing this with ****LostInMusicHSM****, and I got the honor to write the first chapter!! **

The sun gleamed into her window. Gabriella Montez sat up and stretched. She glanced at her clock… 7:00!! She had 30 minutes to get ready! She leaped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and started to rush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed her bed-head. She opened her drawers and brushed her hair while brushing her teeth. Yep, she was going to be late! She threw on some cloths and ran down the stairs. Her mom looked at her with a perplexed look.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Gabriella said while grabbing her backpack. She opened the door…

"Honey… you don't have school today!" her mom called out. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. She walked into the house backwards, and shut the door.

"Hehe… sorry mom…" Gabriella said wincing… Wow, that was all for nothing!

"And Sharpay called, she wants you to go over to her place and watch a movie with the gang."

"Alright… might as well just go…" Gabriella said. So, after finding out there was no school… she went upstairs to look for another movie night suitable outfit. When she walked upstairs, she heard something jumping. It wasn't her dog Shadow… but it was her little brother Max, jumping on her bed, wearing on of her bras… ha!

"MAX!! WHY ARE YOU WEARING ONE MY BRAS??" Gabriella asked, the whole house trembling…

"Um… because I uh…"

"Max, you have five seconds to get the heck out of my room, before I tie on of your underwear's to your head!" Gabriella said, menacingly.

"Uh..uh.. okay!!" Max said, darting out of the room. Good, now that he was gone… she could find something to actually wear… she decided on a pair of black tight jeans, and white tank top under a turquoise spaghetti strap shirt. She decided on Black ballet flats and she walked down the stairs.

At Sharpay's!

"Hey Gabriella, you look hot!" Sharpay said as the walked into her and her brother Ryan's Entertainment Room. There she saw Zeke and Jason playing fooze ball, Jacob and Danny playing pool… and she saw another boy… one that she despised… Troy Bolten… and then there was Amy and Keira, sitting on the couch discussing who knows what…

"Hey!" Keira said, leaping up. She ran toward Gabriella and they shared a hug. Taylor and Kelsi walked in from the bathroom and hugged her too. They shared a group hug as they guys gagged.

"You're just jealous because you can't be in it!" Amy said, causing the girls to laugh.

"And I wouldn't want Bolten in it… I might get some disease!" Gabriella said.

"I would get herpes if I got near you!" Troy said

"And I'd get STD or AIDS!" Gabriella said

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And at least I've gone through puberty!" Gabriella said acidly as everyone gasped.

"…"

"Oh yes, I went there!" Gabriella said.

"Let's watch the movie!" Sharpay said, verbally breaking up the fight. They all sat down. As popcorn was served by a butler, they all went to the soda fountain and got the drink of their choice. The movie started as Amy snuggled by Troy? Troy and Amy? Tramy?! That is just plain weird. Gabriella noticed this, _What? Troy and Amy? No way! Wait, why do I care? _Gabriella said to herself mentally.

"Gabriella… Gabriella… Gabriella!" Sharpay hissed.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"Why are you staring at Troy?"

"I don't know… thinking of ways to make his face even uglier!" I said.

"Do you two have to do this every time we hang out?"

"Do what?"

"Find out how to humiliate each other to the fullest!"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Gabi," Sharpay said warningly.

"Come on Shar, I mean, we do hate each other! And we have never ever gotten along…"

"Haven't you ever _considered _trying to get along?"

"Hm… let me think," Gabriella said, pausing, "Nope, never," she finished.

"Troy is a nice guy, once you get to –"

"To know him? Sharpay, don't try to put the guilt on me… it's his fault!!"

"Gabriella, I know, I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback…_

_Seventh Grade… on of the worst years of Gabriella's life. Why you ask? Well…_

"_Gabriella, I heard that Troy was talking about you," someone said._

"_He would never do that," Gabriella said, opening her locker. _

"_Alright… but I warned you," the person said as she walked away. _

_THE NEXT DAY……_

"_Gabriella, Troy said you did it with…"_

"_WHAT?!" Gabriella said, her face turning red with fury. She stomped off to the gym._

"_TROY BOLTEN, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Of course, you all know the outcome. She yelled at him, and they stopped being friends…

**That was just the opening… know that the chapters will become longer… I make the first chapter kind of introductory… so I hope you all got a taste of the new characters, and the situation!**


	2. More than just ice cream

**Unexpected Surprises **

**Chapter Two: More Than Just Ice Cream**

**Hey, LostInMusicHSM here. So it's my turn to write the chapter, and I really hope that you peoples enjoy the story so far, even thought there are only two chapters! Please review.**

As the movie came to an end, the insults were still spat out at eachother across the room. The friends had just shut the movie off when it was almost finished because they could feel the tension in the room growing by the milisecond, and there was too much tension in that area.

"Seriously, do you two have to spat things out at eachother like a contest everytime?" Taylor asked, looking back and fourth between Gabriella and Troy.

"I don't know, maybe I wouldn't if that thing wasn't here," Troy replied, pointing to the brunette standing next to Sharpay.

Sharpay sighed. "You know what, how about we all just go out for ice cream? At least you two can stay as far away from eachother and at least we will be outside."

"Fine by me," Gabriella answered, grabbing her bright blue and pink flip flops from the rug by the door. The rest of the friends followed her and grabbed their shoes. The girls grabbed their purses, and out the door they went.

They turned left out of the house and started walking down the sidewalk. Because the town wasn't that big, you could walk anywhere as long as you were up to it. The sun shone brightly, birds were singing, and the ice cream man was making his way around the neighborhood as delighted kids got their favorite frozen treats.

"How about we just buy from the ice cream truck?" Danny sugested, taking a step in front of everyone else.

"Nah, the trucks only sell popsicles and stuff. I want the real stuff," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, Tay is right. Soft serve it really good," Amy added.

"I like any kind of ice cream," Troy said, looking at his friends.

Gabriella snickered. "Of course you would Bolton, you're you. You eat anything, edible or not."

Troy shot her a death glare, but Sharpay got imbetween them. "Don't reply, and Gabs, stop."

"Fine," Troy replied, turning to start a conversation with his best friend Chad Danforth.

"Seriously Gabs, has there ever been a day when you two aren't insulting eachother?" Kelsi asked, looking at her friend. "If I didn't know you two better, I would think that you two have a crush."

Gabriella gagged. Troy, who had been listening in on their conversation tripped on his own two feet, causing him to crash and hit the concrete with a thud. "WHAT?!" They both shrieked.

The friends looked at eachother, amused. Of course they had never brought the subject up with both of them, and they never thought what would happen. And this was becoming amusing. The two looked at their friends like they had four heads, and a look in their eye gave something away... just none of them knew what.

"See, you two both reacted almost the same way," Keira stated, laughing at the two. The friends had put those two in a position that they couldn't hide or back away.

"No, we did not react the same way. I gagged and Bolton tripped on his two feet. See, there is a difference," Gabriella replied, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Right at that moment, they had walked infront of the ice cream store. Gabriella looked at the store and at her friends. Sharpay sighed. "Fine, we drop this conversation now but we are picking it up."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The friends walked up to the ice cream shop. It was small, with only a menu hanging from the glass windows where you order from. The friends went up and ordered, most of the girls ordered chocolate and the guys had gotten more than one flavor.

"Mmmm, vinilla, my favorite," Taylor said, licking some ice cream off of the cone.

"Chocolate is better than vinilla," Amy replied, spooning some of the chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"I agree with Amy," Jason added.

"No, chocolate chip ice cream is better. It's vinilla ice cream with chocolate chips, a little bit of both," Kelsi stated, sticking her tounge out at her friends. They gave her an eyeroll.

"No, cookie dough is better," Gabriella said, looking at Kelsi.

Troy decided to get into this little ice cream argument. "Nope, I think that mint chip is better."

"Mint chip? Some one is a little unique," Zeke replied.

"It's not my favorite, I decided to try it and it is good."

"Nope, cookie dough is way better," Gabriella interupted.

"You only say that because you think that whatever you say is your way, not happing Montez. Mint chip is so better," Troy replied, mating Gabriella's tone.

"Guys stop," Chad interupted, getting imbetween the two.

"Stay out of this Chad, please," Troy replied, pushing him to the side.

"Oh so you think that you can control people too? Someone is a self centered jock." Gabriella walked up to him a little bit, glaring at him. "I bet you don't even know what cookie dough ice cream taste like."

Troy pretended to think. "Nope, I have never tasted it because you decided to get it."

Gabriella looked at him, picking some ice cream up with her spoon. "Yeah, but now you will." Gabriella picked her spoon up and flung the ice cream at him. It hit him in the face, and the friends gasped.

"You are so dead Montez," Troy replied, flinging some ice cream back.

"This is never going to stop is it?" Taylor stated.

"Nope, it's never going to stop," Sharpay replied.


	3. It'll never end

Unexpected Events

Chapter 3: It'll Never End…

**Okay, it's me Totheroom… As you all know, I'm co-writing this with LostInMusicHSM… but yes… Read and Review!**

"When will they ever stop bickering?" Keira asked

"I'm not sure…" Danny said.

"They must really like each other, but not know it…" Sharpay muttered.

"If this doesn't stop soon, someone's going to get hurt… emotionally…" Taylor said solemnly.

"BUT I LIKE TROY!!" Amy practically yelled. Everyone stared at her, and Jacob had a look on his face. It showed a look of defeat. He turned around and walked away.

"Jacob," Amy said, running after him.

"Great… everything's a mess!" Kelsi said

"Yeah..." Jason and Zeke chorused.

"If we don't fix this, our lives could change forever…" Chad said

"I think that is the longest sentence that you've ever said, that actually makes sense!" Taylor said, slightly giggling.

"I have my moments…" Chad said proudly.

"But he's right, we need to fix this, and the only way to do that is…" Taylor said (I'm not going to even say the rest of it… I want you all to just think, cause I'm not the author that just gives it away!)

Gabriella's Bedroom…

I got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to aim…

I have a heart that will, never be tame…

I knew you were something special, when you spoke my name…

Now I can't wait, to see you again…

I got a way of knowing, when something is right…

I feel like I must've known you, in another life…

Cause I felt this deep connection, when you looked in my eyes…

Now I can't wait, to see you again…

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down!

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!

Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me!

My best friend Leslie said, "She's just being Miley…"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself.

My heart can rest 'till then, woah, woah I,

I can't wait, to see you again…

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside…

When you called and asked to see me, tomorrow night…

I'm not a mind- reader, but I'm reading the signs…

That you can't wait, to see me again…

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down!

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!

Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me!

My best friend Leslie said, "She's just being Miley…"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself.

My heart can rest 'till then, woah, woah I,

I can't wait, to see you again…

I got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to aim…

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down!

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!

Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me!

My best friend Leslie said, "She's just being Miley…"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself.

My heart can rest 'till then, woah, woah I,

I can't wait, to see you again…

See you again, see you again…

Woah, woah, I…

I can't wait… To see you again…

Gabriella's POV

That song sums up my life right now… I want to see Troy… to get him back for another war… but I got this crazy feeling… and I've felt it before though… just not like this… I don't know why I want to see him, I just do… What am I saying?! I HATE TROY!! He's a self centered jock, who has no feelings and… is really kind, and sweet and… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! This can't be happening!! Ugh…

¿Soy tal idiot y yo no QUIERO TROY BOLTON... ni hago yo? ¿Ugh, por qué tan confunde mi vida? !? Yo lo adoro, yo lo odio, mis amigos tuvieron razón... ¿Yo lo adoro. ... allí, yo lo dije... feliz? ¡Bien espero que usted sea!

Translation… I'm being such an idiot and I DON'T LIKE TROY BOLTON... or do i? Ugh, why is my life so confusing?! I love him, I hate him, my friends were right... I love him... there, I said it... happy? Well I hope you are! So yeah… now you know that I am secretly in love with my next door neighbor… and we're only in high school for another 2 years! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!!

**Yeah… it's mostly music… but I typed it up myself… I didn't copy/paste it! HAHA!! Two updates in 1 day!!**


	4. Author's Note: NewPenName!

Under The Surface…

**Unexpected Events**

**Authors Note…**

**Everyone… I am changing my pen name to… MusicIsEverythingHSM… haha!**


	5. East Nothumberland High What are we

Sony Rolly SEP-10BT MEGA PACK (with all accessories)

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 4: East Northumberland High/ What Are We Going To Do**

My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you, woah  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase in my heart

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're standin' here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

And if there's some confusion  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue 'cause people change,  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did

Thank God I did

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
Doesn't mean I like you  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now

Rock and Roll!

(Gabriella's POV)

I am in my cousins recording studio! And I just recorded the song above! I feel so great. Everyone asks me what the song is about, but yeah, it's about Troy, but I still like him! Haha… I seriously need to shut up now!

Sharpay's House, Gabriella's POV

"Gabriella, what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked, but I was to busy to notice.

"Gabriella?" she asked again. Gabriella, stop staring at him, and acknowledge Sharpay! But he is so cute when he is trying to think when he plays pool….

"OW!" I said as Sharpay slapped me in the arm.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. Yeah, like I'm gonna tell her in front of HIM…

"I guess I'm just tired from the recording studio… it's not as easy as it looks…"

"Liar," Sharpay said

"I tell you later," I hissed.

"You better, or else," Sharpay said venomously as she went by Keira… huh? Jacob is staring at her? Oh boy, everyone is being bitten by the love bug… ohmigosh! He is going by her and asking her something! And she nodded!! Aww………….. okay I seriously need to shut up!

"Looks like everyone is paired off except Troy and Gabriella," Zeke said as Troy and I glared at him. Everyone started to laugh as I blushed. I looked at Troy… and he was blushing too!!

**(A/N: I hope you guys caught one of the "Unexpected Event" up there…. Here is a hint… look above and those of you who can tell me in a review get sneak peek of next chapter!)**

"You're right, maybe they should go out," Keira said, trying to get us to blush again. And of course, as predicted, we did.

"You guys would make a great couple…" Kelsi said, taunting us… I know what they're doing, trying to hook us up. I grabbed Troy's hand and led him out of the room.

"What the-"

"Before you even start cussing, they are TRYING to hook us up, I don't know if you saw their plan as easily as I did…"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No,"

"Lets PRENTEND that we're going out so they'll shut the heck up!"

"I think that that's the first time I've heard you say something that close to a swear word…"

"Troy," I said, smacking his arm.

"WHAT?!"

"So are we going with MY plan?"

"Sure,"

"So lets go," I said holding out my hand. Of course, he knew what to do THEN… we walked in the room holding hands as people gasped.

"I KNEW IT!!" The girls shouted.

"NICE ONE TROY!" The guys shouted.

"They're buying it," I whispered.

"It'll work until…"

"Until what?"

"The group date and when everyone makes out, they'd wonder why we wouldn't…"

"I forgot about that," I said blushing… again…

"I thought you were smart…"

"I am,"

"So why didn't you figure that out?"

"Well, we just might have to do that…"

"Just so they can shut up?"

"Mhmm… I know, wild mess we're in now…"

"I guess that we will have to wait until that day…"

"What if that day is now?" Troy said, noting the couples kissing. Great…

"…? Why aren't you two kissing," Sharpay asked.

"I don't know," Troy and I replied.

"Well…?" Zeke said. Great. Now they want us to kiss…

"Let's go!" Sharpay yelled as everyone started chanting "Do it Do it!" Now they REALLY want us to kiss….

"Umm…"

"Erm…" I said as we leaned in.…..


	6. Getaway

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 5: Gettaway**

**So LostInMusic here, yes it is me again. I hope you peoples enjoy the chapter!**

**Please review, we need some feedback!**

(Still Gabriella's POV)

We leaned in, and I could feel his breath on me. My heart spead up, and my head was getting dizzy. What the heck was happening here? Then somthing hit the back of my head. Phew. I turned back and saw that Chad was whistling quietly, looking anywhere besides us. I pretended to glare at him, and I could feel Troy's relief.

"CHAD!" Everyone screamed, throwing the pillows at him.

Everyone was so distracted, that they forgot all about our little dare and we just decided to back away from them. We snuck out the back door, and was now in the Evan's backyard. Perfect, just flippin' perfect. I am alone outside in the backyard of my friend's house that hates me, I secretly have a crush on him, and we are pretending to date. How much more crazy can my life become?

"What the heck?" I heard him hiss, as we crawled through the bushes.

"I can't believe that they honestly believed that we were together."

"I can't believe that we agreed to pretend to be together." I heard him get whacked by a branch from the bush, he deserved that. I then heard a faint ow.

"Get over it will you?" I spat. It was annoying me that he thought that us together was the worse thing their was possible, which I didn't blame him though. My hormones are out of control. I would do anything not to like him, but his perfect hair, his perfect smile, his-let me stop right now before I go farther. "We at least got them to stop attempting to get us together. Who knows what the heck they would do? I heard that Sharpay once pushed two people in the janitor's closet and threatened that she wouldn't let them out until they confessed their love for eachother." Hmm, in a closet with Troy, that doesn't sound too bad.

Troy's hand came up to nudge me in the shoulder. I felt something, but couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. Oh well. "Don't think about it Montez. I know what you are thinking, so get it out of your head right now. And I don't know how much longer this can last because I really want to go on that date with Amy soon."

I rolled my eyes. Tr-Bolton could be so jerkish. "You, shut it. We have to get out of here because I care not to explain to my friends why we snuck out. Right now they are probably thinking the worst for us, best for them."

It took him a few moments to respond, and I was amazed at that because he is the first one to realize the perverted jokes. "Eww, that is just nasty Montez. I am not going to be the one coming up with the idea why we snuck out."

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes for the second time that night. "I already have a plan. We say that we had to go out because our parents wanted us to meet at a resturant real quick for a late dinner for some reason. When I get back, I am going to call my phone using my mom's so it seems like I missed a message or something."

"Smooth. You know them, they are going to think of the opposite," Troy remarked. Oh well. Then he should think of a better idea.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here."

"I agree with you. In the bushes here with you is making me claustraphobic. I wonder how I can even stand it being two feet away from you."

"Maybe it's because you are staring at my butt and it's your nature to look." Hah, I hope that hits him right in the chest of his. I mean seriously, boys think that it is fine to play with a girl's heart, but really!

I heard air escaping from his clenched teeth, and it soon became a low hiss. I swear the guy reminds me of that Edward guy from _Twilight_. But he was different, he wasn't a vampire, he wasn't nice, and he obviously didn't care about people.

"Montez get a move it before I actually tell them why we left, and my story is going to be what they are thinking." He wouldn't.

"Don't even think about it either." He wasn't going to tell my friends anything, so I am going to make sure that I get to them first. I swear, never let a word escape from his mouth tomorrow that had to do with tonight.

"That kiss is never happening," he stated from behind me. I could see a clearing just ahead, and we were heading towards it with slow progress.

"You think I would enjoy it?" I lied. Of course I did, I would really enjoy that kiss if it ever happened.

"No, I think that we would have both gagged. But who knows, I don't know what goes on in your mind." If you did, then you would realize what I am thinking and that would be really really freaky. That is something else that he doesn't have than Edward.

"You got the first one right...Amazingly." I snickered, but i'm not really sure if he heard me or not. We were getting closer to the opening, but it was dark so it was hard to tell what was in the opening.

"Keep moving. When I get home, I am going to take a nice shower and eat. A lot. I am starving. I am also going to think about how getting out of this 'relationship' that we are in." I could hear the air quotes in his voice. I'm not sure, but I thought I heard some regret in his voice.

"Yeah yeah." I was so close now, that I closed my eyes because I just wanted to lay on the grass ahead. I felt a brush on my shoulder, and peaked out. It was Troy. He wanted to get out before me. Not a chance.

I sped up, inches away. But so did he. We looked at eachother and we both sped up. We finally reached the opening, but the race was still continueing. I could hear his unspoken words in my mind and he said "No you don't." But after we both looked ahead, we took an unexpected splash, falling into something.

I held my breath and instanly closed my eyes. How perfect, falling into the Evan's pool with none other than Troy Bolton by my side.


	7. I Need You Here

Sony Rolly SEP-10BT MEGA PACK (with all accessories)

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 6: I Need You Here…**

**Capital DRAMA in this one… Gabi's POV**

You told me to follow my dream.

I said as long as you will be with me.

You said to me someday you'd have to go away.

And I said that you would be here to stay.

You insisted that one day you'd be gone.

And I said it wouldn't never ever come along…

You wanted me to be happy.

But how could I be?

I never would because I need you by me.

How could I be laughing?

You said that I'd make it.

If I had any chance I'd take it.

Because I need you near.

Oh I need you here…

My pain comes out in my songs. In the recording studio, I feel like I'm in another world. This is self written, not the stuff that writers write, the artists real stuff.

A couple months later I got famous.

I was so cool and stylish.

But I'll always remember what you said to me.

You said that perseverance is the key.

Then came around the day you left.

And suddenly, I became really depressed…

And,

You wanted me to be happy.

But how could I be?

I never would because I need you by me.

How could I be laughing?

You said that I'd make it.

If I had any chance I'd take it.

Because I need you near.

Oh I need you here…

My pain comes out of the pen, scribbling here and there. The words flow like the clearest river of the world…

I wish I could go back.

You said I didn't have the lack.

Of, making good choices and.

Using my voice and.

Doing anything I can…

I can still see your face.

And I went back to that place.

I can still see your smile.

Everyone once in a while but…

You know I'll miss you…

And you know that it's true…

You wanted me to be happy.

But how could I be?

I never would because I need you by me.

How could I be laughing?

You said that I'd make it.

If I had any chance I'd take it.

Because I need you near.

Oh I need you here…

I need you here…

I want you near…

I want you around…

To keep me on the ground…

I'm sending you a message…

And there isn't a question…

No comparison,

As to what I miss and,

What I have…

And I wanna go back…

To those perfect,

Perfect,

Perfect, years…

You wanted me to be happy.

But how could I be?

I never would because I need you by me.

How could I be laughing?

You said that I'd make it.

If I had any chance I'd take it.

Because I need you near.

Oh I need you here…

You told me to do what I could.

And I told you that I would.

There is no question.

Or any suggestion.

That I won't keep my word.

The idea is even absurd.

I stick to my oath to the end.

I'll stick to it till' the end…

I need you near…

I need you here…

**(An: I wrote this song… what inspired me was a few deaths in my family. Over the summer, I hope to record it in my friends studio… I'm not much of a singer, but people say I have an AMAZING voice… if I ever do record… I just might give you the link or something… shout out to my Grandmother Kathrine and my Grandfather Max up in Heaven… bless your souls…)**

When I heard the news, my life came crashing down. Turns out, my father was killed. He was out driving to get some drinks for me and my mum and himself, and a drunk driver hit him head on. I never thought that this day would come. I need my dad. He is my human diary. I tell… I mean, _told _him everything… and thinking of him gone, I feel an empty space… I was supposed to be alone, but guess who decided to show up? Troy Bolton. He had a sad look on his face. Apparently he was listening in. He asked me something, but I couldn't hear it, due to the fact that this room was sound-proof. I hesitantly got up and walked out.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey," he replied. His voice was different. It sounded as though he CARED about something in my life for once… what am I saying?! Guys are self-centered… especially this one. We stared at each other for a while, then… he hugged me??

"Troy," I said, trying to break free.

"You need one," He said as he held me tighter. We were PRETNEDING to go out, we weren't actually doing it. I struggled as he planted a kiss on my forehead. Was this a dare? Why would he EVER have this kind of behavior…?

"Troy, I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"We aren't going out,"

"So?"

"Well…"

"Gabriella, why were you singing that sad song?"

"Because…"

"You can tell me anything."

"No Troy, I can't…"

"Why were you singing about following your dream, and that someone had to go?"

"It was about my dad…"

"What happened?"

"When I got home from Sharpay's, my mum told me that he got into a terrible accident, he was rushed to the hospital. When I got their, he told me to follow my dream… and then he died… Troy… my human diary is gone…"

**The song is called "I Need You Here," and again, I wrote it! REVIEW!!**


	8. Pulse

Sony Rolly SEP-10BT MEGA PACK (with all accessories)

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 7: Pulse**

**AN: Another DRAMA chapter. Then it gets happy again!**

Eulogy. The word that frightens me the most. I have one for my dad's funeral. It's a song, and then a speech… and I wrote the speech myself, no one wrote it for me. Many offered, but I had to do this myself. The funeral is in an hour, and we are on our way.

"Gabriella?" a familiar voice asked me. I turned around to see Sharpay, wearing a black knee length dress with a… pink belt. Leave it to Shar to wear something pink on a funeral. She really makes me laugh…

"Yes Sharpay?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting her arm around me.

"Yeah,"

"Are you going to do your speech?"

"I wrote it from my heart, and I'm not going to chicken out." I said firmly.

"That's what I love about you Gabs,"

"What?"

"That no matter how many times someone says to you, 'You shouldn't …' you are always firm to yourself. That's one of the many talents of Gabriella Montez."

"Thanks Sharpay, that means a lot to me," I said as we walked into the hall. Many of my family members were weeping, and others were being sympathetic. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me as my eyes met the piercing blue ones of Troy Alexander Bolton,

"Hey," he said as I faced him.

"Hey," I squeaked.

"Ready for your song? And your speech?" he asked,

"Mhm," I said firmly. But something told me that I wasn't.

"And now, the daughter of Victor, Gabriella Anne…" a speaker said. I made my way to the piano…

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

CHORUS:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I Miss you…

"My father was my human diary," I began, "He held me close and tight whenever I was afraid. Heck, he even scared the monsters out of my closet when I was four and a half." I said as people laughed.

"My father was my human diary," I said again, "When I experienced my first break-up, he held me as if I was going to die. He told me that the boy was stupid, to dump a little girl like me, and that it was his loss. And I remember I said, "You think so Daddy?", and he said, "Baby, I know so," and I said, "At least I got one handsome man that'll never stop loving me!", and he said, "I wonder who that could be… me!" and we laughed. **(AN: The handsome man part was from HANNAH MONTANA TV show, Disney owns that line.) **

More people laughed as the hardest part came up…

"My father was a strong man, and he didn't deserve… deserve…" I began. My pulse was going faster than a race car. Sweat was trickling down my forehead. Why was I so nervous? Then I got woozy, and my paper fell. I collapsed right there. The last words I heard was, "Someone call 911!" and the last thing I saw was cerulean blue eyes…

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Ugh, what happened? Why am I in a white room? Why do I have an IV in my arm? Did I just go through labor? WHAT IS GOING ON?! I thought as the beeping went faster and faster. Someone took my hand and I saw those eyes. Immediately, the beeping slowed… causing many sighs of relief.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hospital." Another familiar voice told me.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me…" he began, but I drifted away. To sleep that is… **(AN: I hope you all didn't get scared, I would never in a million years kill off Gabriella, Troy, or the rest of them…")**

**Inside Gabriella's Head…**

"_Gabriella, can you hear me?" a powerful voice asked. _

"_Huh?" I asked, searching for the source._

"_Gabriella, it's me," a man's voice boomed as a figure appeared._

"_Dad?" I asked curiously._

"_Yes, it's me. I am here, just as you're with you friends and brother and mum. Listen to me, this boy that is by you, Troy. He has a good side, all you have to do is find it. Just do what you need to do…"_

"_Dad? Where are you going?" I asked as the DreamDAD was disappearing. _

"_Goodbye, Gabriella…"_

"_DAD!!"_

**The song is "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus… and I hope you all liked this chapter… I think there is going to be no more drama… I have to discuss it with LostInMusicHSM…**


	9. Questions

Two Years Later

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 8: Questions**

**A.N.- So it's me again. I changed my penname once again too **Lost in Believing**. Please review!**

**I know that this chapter is really really short, but I really hope you guys like it.**

I shot up in the uncomfortable bed that I had been sleeping in for who knows how long now. My eyes shot open, and I could tell that I had been sweating. "Where am I?" I yelled, not noticing the white around me.

A nurse, who was probably monitoring me, shot into the room. Right behind her was-wait, is that Troy?! "Are you ok sweetie? Is anything wrong, I'm here," the nurse said calmly, checking my vitals. I looked around the room, blinking a few times, taking in all the white. Slowly, the beep of my heart on the heart monitor calmed down, calming me. The sound was natural, and I realized where I was.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I just had...A bad dream," I lied. Well, not totally. I didn't lie about having a bad dream. I lied because I wasn't fine at all, actually I was far from it.

She looked at me suspiciously, and started to check my monitors again. After a check, she looked at me once more and walked out of the room telling me that she was there if I needed her. Troy stayed at me, staring at me curiously. It was weird, but it was kinda cute. Wait-not cute, I mean...Disgusting.

"You aren't fine are you?" He asked, his blue eyes burning into my brown ones.

I decided to look away. I knew that if I looked into them too long, my heart would go crazy. And he would know because a metal machine was hooked up to me that read my heart beats. He would know that something was up, or he would just think that something was wrong and just call the nurse back in.

I sighed. "Nope, I'm not alright. It's kinda a long story anyways. You wouldn't want to hear it even if I told you."

He scooted the chair he was sitting in a little closer. "You can tell me if you want to. I'm here to talk."

I looked at him. He looked sincere enough-but wait. There was a glint of sadness in his eyes. Or was it humor? I suddenly realized why he would actually be here. "Why would you care anyways?" I snapped. I didn't really feel like talking right now, and especially not to him. He was the one that hated me anyways, so why should he be the one asking?

He eyed me carefully. "Who said that I did?" Ouch, that hurt. I stayed as calm as I would, make sure my heart didn't go wild. "I was trying to be civil. I was hoping I would at least try after you fainted."

Wow. Way to be civil. "Well, thanks." All there was the beeping of my heart on the monitor. It was pretty quiet in here, and it was starting to become a weird silence. "You can leave. Send my mom or someone else like Sharpay or Taylor or someone in."

He smirked. Great, that means that I am stuck with him. "Not a chance, Montez. Your mom is still at the funeral with the rest of them."

"Then why are you here?" That was starting to bug me. Why the heck would he be here but not anyone else. If he was going to annoy me at the time that I didn't need it, I was surely going to kick him for it.

"Because I wanted to annoy you. You looked so stupid actually fainting in front of everyone," he replied, looking like he was about to laugh.

"Then just leave. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, even if it means insulting them. Just go away." I turned the other way. He was really getting to the insides of me, and I knew that I couldn't fight him any longer. After what happened with my dad recently, it's been getting harder.

"Why are you such a jerk?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "What?" He didn't know what I was getting at.

I sighed. "You act like you care in the beginning and then you turn out to be just like the rest of them. Not caring, making fun of a person in there time of need. Just go."

"Maybe I will," he replied. I think he saw that I was almost crying, and the hurt in my eyes, and he didn't have anything to say. He got up out of the plastic chair to leave, and exited out of the door.

I finally broke down, crying. Why does my life have to be like this? How come my dad died? Why isn't anyone here to comfort me? Why did I faint when I was up there giving the speech, I was confident I could do that. Where was Troy now?

There was one question that bugged me the most. Could I get through this?

**Please review****!**


	10. Authors Note: HELP ME OUT!

**Unexpected Events**

**Authors Note…**

**Alright... this story is going great! I might take a break for a while... cause I have to brainstorm ideas for the next chappie, which should be pretty long... (hopefully)... so review on any opinions you have or anything you might want to see in the story... HELP ME OUT!!**


	11. Messes and Melodies

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 9: Messes and Melodies…**

**jumps out of curtains – I'M BACK!! AND I'M READY TO WRITE SOME MORE –dramatic pause – Of "UNEXPECTED EVENTS!! **

Gabriella was discharged from the hospital, and she couldn't feel better… but she remembered the dream with her dad, and when she got home, she got out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote the song about being in denial of seeing her dad, and she left it out.

"Gabriella, someone wants to see you…" her mom said. Gabriella got up and walked down the stairs to find her mother standing to some man.

"Gabriella, this is Robby. Robby, this is Gabriella, my daughter." Her mom said as Robby held out his hand. Gabriella grudgingly took it and shook hands with him. She noticed a look in his eye, like he was eager to meet her. Gabriella stepped back, taking a look at this Robby; he had long black hair, and piercing eyes. Gabriella couldn't notice that he had a matching complexion as her.

"Nice to meet you, your wonderful mother has told me SO much about you," he said. Gabriella nodded. **(an: I wrote this in authors perspective…) **

"Well, I must be going; I need to go out to the store, thank you for introducing me to your daughter…" Roby said as he grabbed his keys.

"Goodbye," her mom said as he shut the door. Then she turned to Gabriella and gave her a look.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, what do you think of him?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I think he is polite, and he sounds like a nice guy…" Gabriella said uncertainly.

"Uh huh…" her mom said. They stared at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go over to Taylor's, be back later…" Gabriella said as she walked out the front door. Little did she know, Troy was on her balcony, opening the door, due to the fact that the light was on.

IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM…

Troy opened the door and shut it with a click. He looked around to find no Gabriella. He moved over to her desk, and he saw the song… he read the first few lines…

**I'm not exactly happy with myself.**

**I wonder if I belong here.**

**I don't know where I need to go…**

**What am I still doing here?**

**What am I supposed to do?**

**How can I live?**

**I can't be alive without you… **

**I'm in denial…**

Troy read the rest of the song, thinking something was happening… but what was it? He thought she was hitting herself, or someone was hitting her. He left the house by his "secret entrance" and hit the road, looking for her. He just missed her as she left Taylor's…

-- Later that night…

Gabriella walked down the stairs to get a glass of water, when she heard Robby talking on the phone.

"Baby, come over here," he pleaded. Gabriella gasped out loud, and she bolted up the stairs. He followed her as he knew where she was going… he shoved her as he ran into her mom's room.

"MOM, ROBBY WAS TALKING ON THE PHONE TO SOME GIRL AND THEY WERE GONNA MEET HERE!!" Gabriella shouted as she walked into the room.

"YOUR DAUGHER IS DELUSIONAL... I would never cheat on you, my baby." Robby said in his defense.

"Mom, it's not true!" Gabriella protested.

"Gabi, you should lie down," her mother said.

"But he is cheating on you!" Gabriella insisted.

"Your mother's right, go lie down," Robby said, pretending to care.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BELIEVE A FREAKING BOYFRIEND OVER YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" Gabriella screamed as she glared at Robby.

"Gabriella, go to bed!" Robby ordered her.

"You're not my fucking father!!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella, that's no way to talk to my fiancé." Her mother said, stressing the word "fiancé"

"WHAT?!" Gabriella hollered, "YOU'RE GONNA MARRY A TWO-TIMING CHEATING LYING TWOFACED BACKSTABBER?!"

"GO TO BED!!" Robby and her mom yelled as Gabriella started to cry. She left the room and slammed the door behind her...

-- TROY AND GABRIELLA'S ARGUMENT…

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

Troy opened the door and walked in as Gabriella gasped. He had a menacing look on his face.

"Gabriella, I need to ask you a serious question…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hurting yourself, or is someone hurting you?" Troy bellowed as Gabriella winced, he was never this serious.. .and loud!

"No Troy,"

"I found the song…"

"What song?"

"On your desk…"

"That was a song about my dad, I had a dream about him while I was in the hospital… and I was saying that I needed to find out what he meant, and that I couldn't find it out here… I'm not emo, and I'm not going to commit suicide Troy," Gabriella explained as Troy sighed. They heard the front door slam as Gabriella got up.

"What was that about?" Troy asked as Gabriella filled him in.

"Why won't your mom believe you?"

"LIKE I KNOW!" Gabriella said as she walked down the stairs, with Troy at her heels. She peeked through the window and saw him get into a car as it began to rock back and forth. Robby saw the light from the house and ran inside. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other as the walked up the stairs. Robby grabbed Gabriella's heel as he dragged her down the stairs. Troy turned around as he saw Gabriella struggle. He punched Robby as Gabriella got up. The two teens and Robby began a full out fight as Gabriella's mom FINALLY got up. She stumbled down the stairs and saw the fight. She grabbed the phone and silently called the cops. When they answered, she put it on mute. The authorities knew this and immediately started to get ready to come. **(AN: If someone is in your house, and you're hiding, call the cops and put the phone on mute, then they will come… don't let them pick up then hang up, cause they';; call back, and the stranger will hear the phone and get you, call and then mute your phone… little safety lesson for you!)**

Robby pulled a move that no one saw. He pointed a gun at the teens as he grabbed them, threatening to shoot.

"If you move, you'll get shot!" Robby hissed into their ears.

"Robby… why??" Maria asked, sobbing.

"Because Maria, these two are ruining my prostitution scandal… that's why!"

"Take me instead…" Maria said.

"No mom!!" Gabriella shouted.

"Fine," Robby said as he shoved the teens over. Maria walked over and knelt down as she faced her death. Troy tried to hold Gabriella back, but she was somehow too strong for him. Gabriella tackled the gunman as the gun went off….

CLIFFHANGER!! REVIEW!!


	12. Giving Up

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 12- Giving Up**

**Hey, Alison here again. So what's up peoples? Anyone who likes Twilight, I have a story up for that. So check it out please! Oh yeah, review too! :)**

It all happened at once.

The gun shot resounded through the household, quickly deafening the four unlucky ones in the room. There was so many things going on currently, and in the background a police car's siren rang through the distance.

Gabriella cried out in pain as she saw her mother fall to the floor. Time was going more slowly for her and she saw it all happen. Right infront of her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Gabriella picked up one of her high heels from the floor and threw it at the killer.

Troy just watched it all happen. Somehow he was in the middle of this, and he wanted to get out and help the poor girl infront of him. She was now in sobs, hugging her mother through her last breaths. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he was about to cry out, along with Gabriella's muffled sobs.

Robby smiled oddly as the bullet flew out. He quickly faced the gun to himself and it went of again. The room was again filled wih the deafening sound.

There was a blow on the door and cops flooded the room, quickly taking in what had happened. Two life-drained bodies were limp on the floor. Gabriella's sobs rocked the silence as the cops quickly picked up the gun. They also called for an ambulence. Troy just hugged Gabriella as she kept telling her mom to hold on.

Ambulence came and carried the two injured out of the house. Gabriella was left, lying on the floor, crying out the pain that she had always held onto strongly. But everything came down. It was like she was going under water, and was never resurfacing. It was like she was going to drown.

As much as Troy wanted her to come up, to learn how to swin. He wanted her to get through this. He wanted everything to be ok.

And she wanted everything to end. Right now. She had nothing. Nothing to live for. She had no one to love her. She had no one to love. She had no one to take care for her and share the memories that would be persistant now through her dark life. She wanted someone to be there for her, like she had been there for many others through her time.

She wanted it to change. She wanted things to become right again.

He wanted things to end. He wanted things to get better.

But they both didn't want the presence of eachother to ever end.

x.

There was a slow, rhythmic beep in every room. It was kinda comforting, besides the fact that everyone in the facility had their life on the lines. But of course, those beeps were different. They were all different. Some were fast, slow, weak, strong. They showed everything.

But the beep of her mother's moniter was one of many weak beeps in the hospital. The pace of heart beat was weak, and silent as the machine noted each and everyone of them and beeped along with the heart. She had gotten used to the sound, even if it had only been three days.

But it had been three, very long days. Her mom still never came back to conciousness, and Gabriella was started to lose hope. Hope was never actually there in the first place, but somehow Troy had drilled hope into her.

Troy looked at Gabriella longingly, through his dark blue eyes. He had stayed with Gabriella though her hardships, and it wasn't even half over. He grabbed a wrapped sandwhich from the small side table that was in the room and shoved it in front of the girl's face. "Eat it," he stated.

She glanced at him, dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept at all since the incident, and was afraid too. She was afraid that if she closed her eyelids, her mom would never open hers again. Gabriella had also not eaten a full meal since the incident too, and now Troy was shoving half-warm grilled cheese in her face. "No."

He sighed. He was worried about her, and she knew it. All of the visitors, and doctors had tried to get her to eat something. After a little argument, she would nibble on it and put it back down. Sharpay and Taylor were here often, and they would be back in less than an hour. They were going to get some real food for them. "Fine but your eating anything Sharpay and Taylor give you."

"How can I eat with everything that's going on?" Her timid voice asked after three heartbeats.

"You can and you will. Everything will be all right."

"How do we know? She hasn't woken up, and the bullet hit her right under the heart. That's fatal. Honestly, with something like that, I am amazed that she lasted this long."

There she was again, talking with this negativity. "Gabriella! Don't say that! She is going to make it though and you know that too! You are just covering up all your hurt and sorrow by saying things that you don't want to hear."

Gabriella sighed and looked back to the frail woman on the bed in the room with them. "Troy stop trying to give me false hope."

"You know i'm not giving you false hope!"

"Yeah you are, so you can't make me do anything. Don't even bother ordering food anymore."

"Gabs, just eat it. Please, for me," Troy asked, staring into her chocolate eyes. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt.

Gabriella was about to reply when there was silence. The beeps had stopped and an alarm was going on in the room. Troy's eyes opened. Gabriella collapsed. Doctors rushed into the room and crowded around the bed.

After everything that she had been though these weeks, everything was over. There was nothing left in life for her and she knew that it was just time to give up.


	13. Lost Hope

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 13: Lost Hope**

**TOOO MUCH DRAMA!! ARGH!! I NEED TO END IT!!**

Troy's crystal blue eyes grew wide with fear as he saw Gabriella collapse. What if this was the end? What if these were her last breaths? He didn't know what to do… he was about to lose part of him… and he had to do something about it. With a persevering look on his face he knelt down by our faint little friend.

"Move out of the way," he told the doctors calmly.

"But sir, we need to put her on oxy-" the head doctor began, but was cut off by Troy.

"Just move out of the way," he said with his fists clenching. The doctor knew not to get him angry, and moved himself and his team out of the way. Troy looked at Gabriella's closed eyes, and a tear went down his open one. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice…

"C….P….R…." a weak woman's voice said. Troy looked up, astonished to see a woman with bags under her eyes, and a hospital gown on. Maria had finally woken up. The doctors began to immediately rush over to her, but she waved them away, with her brittle fingers swatting at invisible flies. Troy understood what Maria meant from the look in her dark brown, heavy, about to close forever, eyes. Troy bent over Gabriella, and opened her mouth. He pinched her nose and slightly tilted her head up. He then took a deep breath, and exhaled into Gabriella's windpipe. After several tries, her eyes fluttered open.

"Troy…?" She asked as the doctors cheered. He helped her up as she looked at the state of her mother.

"Mom…?" she asked as the beeps became fainter and fainter…

"Gabriella… I want you to know that…. I…… I love…." Maria said as she drifted away. Gabriella began to cry almost instantly. She dug her head into Troy's chest as he stroked her back. He wished he could help her, but the only thing he could do was hold her, love her, and keep her safe…

.xoxo. **(An: Hint, hint if I ever saw one! For an upcoming chapter anyways!)**

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait…  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Gabriella sat in her mother's room…

"Gd…. it's too late…. I have no one…" she said with a silent tear…

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Gabriella walked down the stairs, where one of the most horrific moments took place, about a week ago…

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…

Gabriella walked out of her old home, and got into a car…

"Gabi…?" Troy asked as her petite body sat still.

"Gabi?" Troy tried again…. But it was useless…

"Why Troy…? Why is my life the worst thing ever?" she asked. She had lost hope.

"Gabriella, don't say that, you're going to start a new life, a-" Troy began

"I'm done…"


	14. Explanations

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 14: Explanations **

**This chapter is basically for ImmaHatefulCritic…. She told us our flaws… and I owe her some further explanation of Gabriella's drama… so I will show some of that as well as some Troyella…. (everyone, you're probably thinking, "Finally!") but the explanations are later in the chapter…**

(Gabriella's Point Of View)

I'm standing outside Troy's house, and I guess he's up in his room. I hear something going on up there, but I'm not going to even go up. His parents took me in like a daughter… and I guess I'm okay with that. They've always been a second family to me. It's like 50 degrees Fahrenheit out here, and I'm really cold. I might as well go inside…

.xoxo

(Troy's Point Of View)

I can't believe that she wants her life to be done… that's really scary… well… I wrote a song for her… **(It's not 'It Takes Two…. And It's not by Zac Efron…. He didn't write it either… just pretend that he did…) **and it's a duet… I might as well practice it now….

.xoxo

(Gabriella's Point Of View)

Okay, so I'm inside the house, I mean, my house… and I can't help but hearing something coming from upstairs. So I decided to go on up… it's coming from Troy's room…. I wonder what he's doing…

I opened the door to see him sitting at a keyboard, getting out… _sheet music? _I never thought he sings?

**Troy:**

Something's in the air tonight  
The sky's alive with a burning light  
You can mark my words something's about to break

And I found myself in a bitter fight  
While I've held your hand through the darkest night  
Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming soon

It's beautiful… and it says 'duet' on the top…. So I might as well…

**Gabriella and Troy:**

To a kid from Oregon by way of California  
All of this is more than I've ever known or seen.. **Troy is shocked, but continues…**

**Gabriella:**

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
**Troy:**

Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
**Troy and Gabriella:**

Come on and we'll try, one last time

I'm off the floor one more time to find you  
and here we go there's nothing left to choose  
and here we go there's nothing left to lose…

**Troy:**

So I packed my car and I headed east  
Where I felt your fire and a sweet release

**Gabriella:**

There's a fire in these hills that's coming down  
And I don't know much but I found you here

**Troy and Gabriella:**

And I can not wait another year  
Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming soon…

**Gabriella and Troy:**

To a kid from Oregon by way of California  
All of this is more than I've ever known or seen…

**Gabriella:**

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
**Troy:**

Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
**Troy and Gabriella:**

Come on and we'll try, one last time

I'm off the floor one more time to find you  
and here we go there's nothing left to choose  
and here we go there's nothing left to lose…

**Troy and Gabriella:**

I can still hear the trains out my window  
From Hobart Street to here in Nashville  
I can still smell the pomegranates grow  
And I don't know how hard this wind will blow  
Or where we'll go

**Gabriella:**

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
**Troy:**

Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
**Troy and Gabriella:**

Come on and we'll try, one last time

I'm off the floor one more time to find you  
and here we go there's nothing left to choose  
and here we go there's nothing left to lose…

.xoxo

I'm staring at Troy… and I'm lost of words…

"I… didn't know you could sing…" I mumbled…

"I didn't know that you were coming up… so I guess we're both at shock!" Troy said as we both laughed…

"You know, I actually might like living here…." I said…

"Awesome, wanna sing something else?" he asked. I have NEVER seen someone so interested in music…

"Okay… but come one, let's go to my studio!" I said as I grabbed his wrist and ran out the door…

.xoxo

(At the studio)

"(Nobody's Point Of View)

"Nice place," Troy remarked as they stepped inside the booth.

"Thanks, now listen, I need some help with this one… are you up for the challenge?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…"

Gabriella:

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

Both:

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

Gabriella:

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

Both:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

Gabriella:

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Gabriella:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Troy :

Mmmm

Both:

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

"GOOD JOB GABRIELLA!!" someone said through the window… but the room is sound proof…. Haha…..

"Come on, let's get out here!" I said as we ran out into his car… again….

.xoxo

(At a local restaurant)

"We interrupt this program to bring you a news announcement," a broadcaster said, blaring over the little shack. A picture of a local club was blown up on the screen. Troy noticed Gabriella immediately tense up.

"Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically

"Uh-huh…." Gabriella said…

"… at this pictured local club, about five gun shots went out and two people died, two in critical condition… the suspect's name is Melvin Monroe, a previous perpetrator at this very nightclub, for the murder of Victor Montez…" the TV man said as Gabriella began to cry.

"Gabi…" Troy said soothingly.

"He rammed into my father, Troy, he killed him on PURPOSE!!" Gabriella shouted…

"Gabriella, did you know this guy?"

"I did, he was our family friend, and co-president of my dad's company… someone offered to buy the whole chain, and we could all be rich, and Melvin accepted, but my father didn't. So because my father didn't have an accord, no one got any money. The only possible way he could get the money was to take my dad out of the picture. So he did, and it caused us so much pain… but gave him so much fortune…" Gabriella explained…

"I… I didn't know…" Troy stuttered…

"It's okay Troy, I didn't expect you too…"

"This day is weird," Troy said as the ORIGINAL program picked up where it stopped.

"How?" Gabriella asked,

"Because one minute we're all happy and stuff, then the next one we're all upset and depressed…" he said as Gabriella smiled..

"That's why I like you, Troy." Gabriella said…

"Why?"

"Because no matter what, you somehow, some way, can bring a smile to my face… no matter what…" Gabriella said as the couple linked hands…

"Let's ditch this place and go to my… I mean, home…." Troy said, as Gabriella was no living with them. When they got into his car, Troy's thumb stroked Gabriella's small hand. Gabriella put on the radio and listened to a song.

"We should go out tonight, with the gang," Gabriella said.

"Sounds good…" Troy said. They pulled up to the driveway… **(They don't live far from the shack… lol forgot to mention that!) **

.xoxo

(In Troy's Room)

Gabriella plopped down onto his bed as he sat down beside her.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm," Gabriella replied…

"Sure?"

"Yes Troy, I'm sure, I have an awesome new family, a perfect boyfriend, and the best friends ever…"

"And who might that perfect, sweet, kind, caring, loving boyfriend be?" he asked.

"Don't get cocky," Gabriella said as she scooted by him. He scooted closer…

**CLIFFHANGER!! **

**JUST KIDDING…. I would never do that! Not when you have all this suspense!!**

They both got closer and…..

"TROY!!" Troy's mom said, as the two grunted.

"Yeah?!" he asked

"Chad's on the phone!!" she replied back…

"OK!" Troy said as Gabriella giggled. "What?" Troy asked her.

"Chad,"

"What about him…?"

"Always ruining a moment…. With his poofness!" Gabriella said as Troy picked up the phone..

"Dude, I'll call you back," he said as he hung up to a blabbering guy. "Where were we?" he asked.

"About here," Gabriella said as the two's lips connected…

**Okay, now I'm done!! FIRST TROYELLA KISS!!**


	15. Finally!

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 15- Finally**

**Ok, so it's Alison here once again. If you guys don't get any part of the story, PM me or JayTWutEVERWriter. Please review!**

There was an electric current flowing through the two of them when their lips finally connected. It was like heaven was shining down on them, and fate had brought them together. They really had to thank fate.

After a few minutes, both of them pulled away breathing heavily. The excitement had made their hearts beat faster. Troy smiled, looking into Gabriella's chocolate eyes and Gabriella just smiled back at him.

"W-o-w," Gabriella said, spreading out the word into three syllables.

"Look at us now. Wasn't it like just last week that we wanted to rip eachother's guts out?" Troy replied, laughing freely.

Gabriella laughed with him. "Yep, pretty much."

There was a sound coming from outside the door and at least three sqeals. Gabriella and Troy head's snapped to face the closed door, and shocked looks were spread across their face.

"Oh my g-d! How could you guys keep this from us!" Sharpay screamed, barging through Troy's door. Everyone else came dancing into the room, right on Sharpay's heels.

"Gabriella! You didn't tell any of us! You and Troy are together?!" Taylor added, jumping up and down with Sharpay. Gabriella's eyes were wide with shock, but then she bursted out laughing.

"Finally Troy!" Chad added, patting Troy on the back. Most of their friends were now situated around the room or sitting next to Gabriella and Troy on his bed.

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Congrats you two. I thought that it would be a millenia before Troy actually made his move."

"What happened to killing eachother? I guess it was a love-hate relationship."

"So are you guys like together?"

"Or friends with 'benefits'?"

"Yes, you guys finally got over everything and love eachother now!"

"Now we can all hang out as a group!"

"Guys just shut up!" Troy screamed, causing all of their friends to shut up and face them.

Everyone was silent for two heartbeats and then they all burst out laughing. "I can't-believe-you guys!" Gabriella stated imbetween laughs.

"Before we all start asking questions about you two, I have one question," Keira asked. "Where is your brother, Gabs?"

"Well, I'm living with Troy now and Max is with my grandma. Since he is younger, my grandma wanted to take care of him,"  
Gabriella replied.

"Oh."

"Wait, why are you guys here anyways?" Troy asked, looking at all of them.

"We wanted to invite you guys out to pizza, but we see that you two are a little busy," Zeke replied. Gabriella blushed, everyone laughed.

"Thanks man," Troy replied, smiling.

"So are we going to pizza or what?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" Gabriella replied, heading towards the door.

x.

"So you guys are together right?" Sharpay asked, taking a bite of her extra cheese pizza.

"Yep," Gabriella replied happily.

"No more hating?" Jason added.

"No more hating," Troy replied.

"So we can all finally go on group dates, right man?" Chad asked, sipping his soda. Everyone else nodded, making sure that Gabriella and Troy answered this question.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances. "Yes, we can finally go on group dates. Now can you guys shut up so we can eat our pizza!" Troy asked, smiling at his friends.

"Not with questions, this is happening the whole night," Sharpay stated.

"Uh huh, we aren't going to stop," Keira added.

"I don't think they will either," Zeke added.

"And Gabriella, I can't believe you kept this a secret!" Taylor scolded, laughing.

"I'm sorry! I know I should have told you guys, but then you would be all like... like...This!" Gabriella replied. "All asking questions and making us answer them."

"But what happens if we don't ask questions but said something else?" Kelsi asked.

"Else what?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"About that kiss..." Sharpay said, smirking.

Troy sighed and Gabriella just hugged Troy. Although the last days were hard, things were finally getting to were they were suppose to be. So fate was looking after them after all.


	16. Droppin!

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 16: Droppin'**

**Alright… it's JaytWutEVERWriter here… the first song in this chapter is called Droppin', and I wrote it with a friend for this chapter!! **

**Setting- A local club (NO… THERE IS NO DRAMA!!)**

**Time- Around 11 at night…**

As the gang entered the club, a jumpy started blasting out the speakers……..

"Come on everyone, let's dance!!" Sharpay yelled as she dragged the group from the entrance to the floor. They all coupled up as Taylor and Chad started some wild looking dance….. Danny and Keira were kind of slow dancing, and Amy and Jason were kind doing some robot??/ Zeke and Sharpay were already sweating, not just from dancing…. Hehe….. **(No description, just a make out session… lol)**

Put you dancin' shoes on.

Cause were going tonight…

Don't be takin' too long.

Cause it's time to shine…

People jealous of us.

Cause they don't got it…

Put your dancin' shoes on baby.

And let's dance a little crazily!

Oh……

Everybody's hoppin', droppin'!

Doin' the pop and lock and.

Bouncin', droppin'…

Do it to your own beat.

Bouncin', droppin'.

Doin' some hip hop'in.

Hoppin', dropping.

Just don't be hatin' on me….

(Ha-ha-ha-ha!)

Everybody's headin' on the floor.

(Do it right, do it right)

The people movin' and sweatin' some more….

Everybody's dancin' tonight….

Because…..

Everybody's hoppin', droppin'!

Doin' the pop and lock and.

Bouncin', droppin'…

Do it to your own beat.

Bouncin', droppin'.

Doin' some hip hop'in.

Hoppin', dropping.

Just don't be hatin' on me….

(Ha-ha-ha-ha!)

Baby it's you and me…

Our turn to dance….

(Just dot it the right way)

Alright just step into your own beat…

(Yeah)

It's our turn…..

Everybody's hoppin', droppin'!

Doin' the pop and lock and.

Bouncin', droppin'…

Do it to your own beat.

Bouncin', droppin'.

Doin' some hip hop'in.

Hoppin', dropping.

Just don't be hatin' on me….

(Ha-ha-ha-ha!)

Baby, let's get to it..

Come on, me and you….

Baby there's nothing to it…..

Let's just burn up this room….

With a boom-boom-boom….

Because….

Everybody's hoppin', droppin'!

Doin' the pop and lock and.

Bouncin', droppin'…

Do it to your own beat.

Bouncin', droppin'.

Doin' some hip hop'in.

Hoppin', dropping.

Just don't be hatin' on me….

(Ha-ha-ha-ha!)

Everybody's hoppin', droppin'!

Doin' the pop and lock and.

Bouncin', droppin'…

Do it to your own beat.

Bouncin', droppin'.

Doin' some hip hop'in.

Hoppin', dropping.

Just don't be hatin' on me….

(Ha-ha-ha-ha!)

Droppin'….. (FADE OUT WITH ECHO!)

**Credit goes to me!! You'll probably guess as to which character I made sing it lol!! REVIEW ON THE SONG!!**

As the last beats flew out of the stereo, everyone made their way to a table…

"Gabriella, did you sing that song??" Sharpay asked..

"It sounded a lot like you," Troy added. They were pressuring Gabi again…..

"Your style…." Zeke complimented.

"You knew when the beat was going more up and down when you danced…" Kelsi remarked.

"The lyrics sound like you wrote them too," Keira said.

"Honey, don't deny it," Taylor said.

"Honestly, be honest…" Jason said.

"Come on Gabriella……" Amy cooed…

"You know you want to tell us," Danny said… the group looked at Chad….

"FINE I DID!!" Gabriella yelled Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the rest opf the night...

**REVIEW and ask any question... and feel free to PM me or Lost In Believing about anythying, questions, comments, or concerns...**


	17. Long Time Coming

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 17: Long Time Coming**

**No incredibly long authors note this time…**

As everyone departed, said goodbye's, and finally's, everyone went home. Thankfully no one got too drunk to the point that they couldn't see, but they all smelled like sweat… Gabriella mentally reminded herself to take a shower either when she got home, or the following morning. All she knew was that all this laughter, fun, and enjoyment were long time coming…. As newly refound Troyella pulled into Troy's driveway, they noticed the door fly open.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Lucinda, Troy's mom, asked as they got out.

"It was really fun," Troy began.

"And it was a long time coming…" Gabriella finished.

"Well, at least you two had fun, are either of you drunk?" She asked seriously.

"The guys made me have one cup of beer, but that's it," Troy said honestly.

"And you?" Lucinda asked, rounding on Gabriella.

"I only danced…" Gabriella said proudly, "in spite of all the offers," she added to Lucinda's pleasing. As they went inside, Jack asked them the same questions.

"Well, you two better get going to bed, school starts in a month, and you need to go school shopping tomorrow," Jack reminded them…

"All right," the two said in unison as they trudged upstairs…..

**This is mainly a filler chapter, the next is about supply shopping, and celebrating Troy's and Gabi's birthday, which are in the same month….. hint: Troy is older by two days…..**


	18. School Prep… Ode The Joy!

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 18: School Prep… Ode The Joy!**

**No incredibly long authors note this time…**

**Disclaimer: Wow, this is so weird, I haven't done this in a LONG time!**

**REAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM ANYTHING! If I did, I'd be making this a script!**

"Hey!" Troy greeted as Gabriella walked down the stairs. She sat down as Lucinda and Jack joined her. Troy was making breakfast, and Gabriella didn't know what to expect….

"Morning Gabriella, did you sleep alright?" Lucinda asked warmly.

"Yes, I slept fine, Troy, did you sleep okay, and you sounded like you were muttering in your sleep…" Gabriella said giggling slightly…

"I slept fine…." Troy said, blushing at Gabriella's observation.

"Jack, Troy's blushing for like, the first time ever….. Good work Gabriella!!" Lucinda said giving Gabriella a high five.

"It sometimes just comes to me…" Gabriella said as the whole family, plus Gabi, laughed.

"So, where are you going to get your supplies?" Lucinda asked.

"Probably Target or Wal-Mart…" Gabriella said.

"When do you plan on going?"

"At around noon, why?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Okay…?" Gabriella said.

"I hear that someone is really busy today too." Lucinda "hinted" Gabriella as she looked at Troy.

"…Ok…?" Gabriella said again. She then remembered that she was supposed to take a shower! She leapt to her feet and ran into the bathroom.

"Mom! You almost blew our cover!!"

"Troy, she won't ever know that your having joined birthdays, and that there is the surprise party today, she'll be out!" Lucinda said. Troy couldn't think of anything to say, so he repeated:

"Mom! You almost blew our cover!!" and Gabriella trudged down the stairs in some new clothes and wet hair. She noticed the staredown, and shrugged.

"Well, I'm leaving, anything you want me to pick up?" She asked before she left.

"No, dear. Take your time!" Lucinda shouted after her. She stared out the window for, 5… 4…. 3… 2…. 1…. And….

"SHE'S GONE!!" she shouted.

Gabriella parked at a lot at Target, her number one stop! She walked in the red filled back to school haven, watching as a little girl, about kindergarten aged, ran down the aisle. Her mother was frantically chasing her. She watched as the two ran around the store. She was somehow sad about this, for she once had done this, with her mother and her father…

A silent tear went down her left cheek as she wipe it away.

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold…

Gabriella walked dawn the aisle and grabbed a binder, and to her left, a picture frame caught her eye. She looked at it, and saw the word engraved, "True love, now and forever…" and it had a photo of a couple. Gabriella threw it in the basket of the cart. She had just found the perfect gift for Troy…

Troy ran around the house, blowing up balloons, throwing confetti, and taping streamers, all at once. He knew that Gabriella would laugh at this site, which made him giggle. As he did, the balloon that was nearly full of his air flew out, confetti flew in the air, and he fell, ripping the streamers he had just put up.

"Troy, stop fooling around!!" his mom said. He groaned as he had to redo the kitchen…

And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

Theres a light  
Theres the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

Theres a light  
Theres the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight….

**An: That song was Shattered by Trading Yesterday…. I don't know if any of you know them or not…. But lately I've been getting into more alternative and edgy music, so hopefully my personality won't interfere with the story too much…**

Gabriella finished checking out, and loaded the bags into her car. She drove down the highway and turned her radio onto 101.1 FM, Chicago's Alternative…

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know  
what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life….

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside  
without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead...

(All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping  
a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life…..

Gabriella arrived at home, and she took the first of the many bags into the house…..

"SURPRISE!!" was shouted from every angle as her Target bags flew up in the air! Everyone went over to her with a cake. She began to cry as they all sang happy birthday…. To her AND Troy…

Then they shoved gifts under their noses. They opened each one and said thank over a million times. After some dancing, games, talking, eating, and all that other stuff, slowly, everyone began to leave. This was what Gabriella was waiting for…

Troy and her went upstairs to bring up their gifts, and Gabriella grabbed hers to Troy off her bed. She had found a picture of the two under Troy's bed…. Haha…..

"Troy, I need to tell you something," she said uneasily.

"Yeah??" He asked as he sat down next to her. She held up the frame.

"Happy birthday…" She said softly as Troy took the picture and frame.

"It's awesome, where'd you get it?" he asked.

"Ummm… while I was at Target." She said as he smiled at the photo. Taylor got it, it was Troy and Gabriella after a recent water fight. They both were soaked, but they still had smiles on their faces, genuine smiles. Troy and Gabriella looked deeply into each other's eyes as Troy pulled out something.

"Happy birthday Gabs," he said as he handed her a parcel. She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Just the thought made her happy. She openeed it up, and it was a photo book. It was of Troy and Gabriella. From being babies, and every year there was at least five pages full of pictures. She smiled at the photo of them in first grade.

"Thank you Troy," she said as they kissed again. This felt so right to them, like they were meant to be….

**Okay, don't even ask why it was so long….. that's why I made this longer…..**

**REVIEW!! Please??**


	19. How many kids do you want?

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 19:  
How many kids do you want?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM ANYTHING! If I did, I'd be making this a script!**

Gabriella sat in a strange place. She sat on the roof of the Bolton's house, gazing into the dawn's sky, bringing the new day, the bird catching a worm, people getting up, stretching, and getting ready for what lied ahead.

She was in her own little world. Not giving a care, or glance, in her realistic surroundings.

She was swaying to her own music.

She was glancing at her own paradise,

She was in her own love with Troy Bolton.

Suddenly, she was hit with the winds of the north, and she snapped out of her trance. Ready for school, she climbed back into the open window that was bringing a draft, waking Troy.

Gabriella tried o sneak by, but it was too late.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he yawned.

"Oh, nothing…" she said, edging to the door.

"Don't move," he said calmly, as her fingers clasped the handle.

"Why?" she asked, almost fearfully.

"Cause I wanna know why you were up on my roof." He said to her surprise.

"What do you mean? I wasn't on your roof!" she replied nervously.

"Then who was the short girl up there?" he asked. He knew that this was the way top get her mad. She hated being called short.

"THE PROPER WORD IS _"PETITE"_!" she yelled, literally shaking the house. The two heard a cup break, a scream of pain, and some muffled yelling. Jack Bolton had dropped his morning coffee.

"Ooohh…. Look what you didddddddd…." Troy said, holding some words and speaking like a kid.

"Whatev," Gabriella said, causing Troy to smirk.

"Now can you go so I can change?" he asked, causing Gabriella to smile.

"La-duh!" she said as she pushed open the door and went to her room. She grabbed her bag and walked outside and plopped into Troy's convertible, in the driver's seat. When Troy walked outside, seeing his girl in the driver's spot, he freaked.

"Uh- no, no, no… I'm driving." He said.

"No!" Gabriella said playfully. The two had a stare off, and after about sixty seconds, Troy blinked.

"How could you do that??" he asked, blinking at every syllable.

"I'm a master stare off-er." She said as they laughed. She patted the passengers seat as Troy reluctantly got in.

"You're lucky your cute." He said

"I know," she said in an uncanny imitation of Sharpay Evans.

As they drove the 20 minute drive to East High, Gabriella tuned in the radio…

**AN: This song is kinda weird, since a guy is singing it, but my friend really likes this song, so this is for you!! This is LoveSick Radio with "Boy's Don't Matter"…**

He drove her home last Friday night  
Another date, another stupid fight  
He tried to make up, just one embrace  
She slammed the cry door, slammed it in his face  
Now he's running through the lawn, he's trying to catch her before she's gone...

Chorus:  
No more waiting by the phone, She's not afraid just to be alone. Boy's Don't, Boy's Don't Matter. She's going out with all her friends, She's starting to feel free again. She's said Boys Don't, Boy's Don't matter

She's been so hurt, He's been so mean  
Smacks her around like she's a tambourine  
Its her time to laugh, its her time to sing  
Now its her time to just try anything  
Now she's running through his mind he's wondering why she said goodbye.

Chorus:

No more waiting by the phone, She's not afraid just to be alone. Boy's Don't, Boy's Don't Matter. She's going out with all her friends, She's starting to feel free again. She's said Boys Don't, Boy's Don't matter

Bridge:

Her mind is made up She'll let the memories lay there with the mess he's made there and walk away

Chorus:

No more waiting by the phone, She's not afraid just to be alone. Boy's Don't, Boy's Don't Matter. She's going out with all her friends, She's starting to feel free again. She's said Boys Don't, Boy's Don't matter…

"Why does a guy sing this?" Troy asked.

"Just because," she replied with a smirk…

**AN: I don't own any of these songs!! This is Avenged Sevenfold with "Afterlife" …**

Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far

I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here

A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind

Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear  
escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,  
far away from here

Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right

Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear  
escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,  
far away from here

Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right

"That was actually good," Troy said.

"I'm glad you're getting out of the whole, "hip hop" mode, and going to punk/alternative/pop" Gabriella said.

**AN: This is Flyleaf with "I'm So Sick"…**

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick…

"That girl is good…" Troy said,

"She's not just good, she awesome!!" Gabriella said as they pulled into the parking lot for students.

Troy unbuckled his seat belt and nearly got out when Gabriella stopped him.

"Just one last song…" she said, looking at him, pleadingly.

"We're gonna be late," he pointed out, but when he saw her look, "fine, one last song.."

"I love you so much!" she said, kissing his cheek.

**AN: This is Metro Station with "Seventeen Forever"…**

You were young but so am I  
And this is wrong but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heart beat  
You know exactly where to take me

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

You asked me as I leave, "Remember what I said?"  
"Oh how could I, oh how could I forget?"

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh…

"Hey, that song reminds me of us," Troy said. Gabriella gave him a look, because of some words, as in the mistake part.

"Not like that though," he said, saving himself from a beat down.

"How so?" Gabriella asked as they walked in hand in hand.

"One day, we're gonna have to get serious…" he said.

"Like..?"

"Well, we can't just play around forever… We'll have to decide wether to be forever, or…" Troy said.

"We'll be forever…" Gabriella said.

"Not afraid of commitment, are you?" he asked.

"Nah, commitment is my middle name…"

"Hey, can I ask you something personal?" Troy asked.

"Go," Gabriella said, expecting something less serious than the question he was releasing from his lips.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked as they stopped in their tracks.

"I want a big family, like maybe 5…" she said.

"And another question," he asked as she nodded for his continue, "who do you want them with?" he asked, totally throwing her off guard.

Gabriella went into crazy mode. What should she say? Him? No, that might scare him off. Someone else? No, that'd mean that she didn't like him or something like that, along those lines, etc. Then she settled on the answer…

**CLIFFHANGER!! **

**Just kidding, I wouldn't do that…. Or would I? –evil music plays as thunder and lightning crack… DUN DUN DUN!!**

"With the right guy…" she said as she looked into his eyes. As their lips nearly met, a guy with an afro jumped in.

"Hey guys!" he said clueless of the current mood/ situation...

"Hey Chad…" Troy and Gabi said in unison, and in anger.

**Hah. Cute end to a chapter eh?**


	20. Snap, Scratch, Rub, Crumple…

Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 20:  
Snap, Scratch, Rub, Crumple…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM ANYTHING! If I did, I'd be making this a script!**

**AN: THE 20****th**** CHAPTER IS UP NOW WOOHOOO!! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED!**

**Anyone out there that has a MySpace can look up my email off my profile and add me! **

**PS: Adders get previews every once in a while!**

_Snap! _Echoed throughout the room, Troy had just broken his pencil while writing what he did this summer. He occasionally cast glances to Gabriella, who was writing so fast, he thought the paper might light on fire. The look on her face was filled with happiness, thoughtfulness, and suddenly, gloom. A single tear slid down her face. Troy nearly got up and went over to her to hug her, but he'd get busted for leaving his seat and PDA. He didn't need detention on the first day, bad way to start off. When Gabriella was called to the office by a page about the Scholastic Decathlon (she was the President), she had got up. Troy wasted his time by drumming a beat on his desk with his pencil.

"Bolton," a sharp voice yelled, "what are you doing?" the voice asked. Troy looked up to see the infamous Darbus. He scratched his head for a good answer.

"No answer?" she asked once again. He stared at her for a moment, before saying,

"The beat, more the music, just came to me." He said to much of the classes laughter.

"Silence!" Darbus said in a sharp tone. She walked to the door, more like pranced.

"I'm getting coffee in the lounge, Bolton, I don't want my class turned into a garage band," she said. And with a swish of her scarf, she trotted off. Troy silently looked around, and slid over to Gabriella's seat. He grabbed her paper, and moved around silently back to his own. He settled down to read her handwritten story of her summer:

_Many things have happened to me this past summer vacation, good and bad. But the most exciting thing that happened to me was my summer and now present love, Troy Bolton. _

_Summer as they say is full of opportunity, that including romance. Troy Bolton was once a self-centered guy who I didn't EVER think of ever ending up with. But after this summer, we have become closer than myself to anyone I know. _

_It all started off with us doing our usual bickering. Our friends somehow got us "together", and we'd faked it until that one fateful day in the future, but I'm not just skipping through. I'm explaining. Our friends had conned us and we ended up as a couple, or so they thought. But when my father passed away, he had somehow changed. We had become more than just "fakers", we became so much more than that. _

_Then my mother was murdered as I'm sure you heard. But that didn't stop him from staying by my side, watching me like a guard dog. He took me in when my grandparent's took my brother Max. (They didn't have enough room for the both of us). So now I'm living with the Bolton's. And now I'm ready to start the school year. I – _

And that's where it ended. Troy got up as someone else crumpled up their paper and threw it in the garbage. Someone was shaking their desk, due to that they were erasing so hard. The bell rangas they all got up. Gabriella walked in and wrote down a couple more words, and turned it in.

**Yes, I know, very short. But at least it's something? I think the story might end soon…. Maybe 10 or 12 more chapters. Plus, reviews make me want to sit and write. I'll have to discuss the ending and a possible sequel with the co-writer. **


End file.
